


Возвращение домой

by Phelishia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Drama, Evil Wanda Maximoff, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mind Control, POV Peter Parker, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelishia/pseuds/Phelishia
Summary: «…Никто и представить себе не мог, что трое подростков, перемывающих кости старшему поколению, и заглянувший на огонек Верховный Волшебник вот так, между прочим, выяснят, что Земо был отнюдь не единственным кукловодом в театре двух актеров, озаглавленном в прессе «Гражданской войной».





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

> Это моя личная версия «Возвращения домой», ибо я поклонник классического Человека-Паука и единых Мстителей, а название, что ни говори, весьма символично. 
> 
> Написано по двойной заявке а-ля _«Ловушка для родителей»_ на cap-ironman superfamily mini-fest 2017.
> 
>  _Evil!Ванда_. Не знаю, как в комиксах, но в фильме она злая ведьма в прямом и переносном смысле слова, и я до сих пор думаю, что без очередной телепатической манипуляции ее никогда не взяли бы в команду.

Это был самый что ни на есть обычный вечер в штаб-квартире Новых Мстителей. Мистер Старк пропадал в лаборатории, Черная Вдова до седьмого пота гоняла в спортзале готовившегося к медкомиссии полковника Роудса, Вижен, при поддержке миссис Бартон, осваивал приготовление паэльи, а мисс Ван Дайн ругалась по телефону с отцом. Что до более юных обитателей базы, то Лайла и Натан давно спали, а Питер, Купер и Харли тестировали новую гоночную симуляцию, дежурно сплетничая о прошлогодних событиях в целом и так называемых Мстителях-изгоях в частности. Никто и представить себе не мог, что трое подростков, перемывающих кости старшему поколению, и заглянувший на огонек Верховный Волшебник вот так, между прочим, выяснят, что Земо был отнюдь не единственным кукловодом в театре двух актеров, озаглавленном в прессе «Гражданской войной».

– … Я так зол на него, вы себе даже не представляете! – Купер в сердцах сорвал с головы нейрогарнитуру, и виртуальная трасса Формулы-1 в Монако погасла, сменившись уютным, пусть и несколько эклектичным интерьером комнаты отдыха. – Так зол, что иногда просто дышать не могу. За то, что мы вечно для него на втором месте, за то, что он считает себя выше закона… За то, что имеет наглость злиться на маму, когда она принимает сторону мистера Старка, при этом напрочь игнорируя тот факт, что если бы Железный Легион не вытащил нас с фермы под носом у Росса, мама сейчас, вероятно, была бы в тюрьме, а мы с мелкими в какой-нибудь версии «Красной комнаты»! 

Название альма-матер Наташи Романовой никому из присутствующих знать, само собой, не полагалось, но когда один из вас Мститель-стажер, другой – «сын в науке» самого Тони Старка, а третий – псевдоплемянник вышеупомянутой шпионки-ассасина, все мрачные подробности и грязные детали, утаиваемые взрослыми от впечатлительных детских умов, очень быстро становятся секретами Полишинеля. 

– Вот честное слово, появись он сейчас передо мной, сам не знаю, что сделал бы: обнял крепко или чем-нибудь в него кинул, – продолжал разглагольствовать Купер, протаптывая дорожку на подаренной Тором шкуре гигантского волка. – И плевать, что это неуважение по отношению к отцу, ни фига он не заслуживает моего уважения после того, как заставил маму и Лайлу плакать.

Харли, выросший без отца и бывавший на базе лишь наездами, наблюдал за сим действом почти зачарованно, в то время как Питер, за последние полгода насмотревшийся семейной драмы Мстителей на всю оставшуюся жизнь, привычно слушал в пол уха, надеясь, что ПЯТНИЦА предупредит их, если ее создатель решит зайти в эту часть комплекса или проверить своих «трех мышат» удаленно. Вот уж кому точно не нужно было выслушивать очередное словоизлияние младшего Бартона, так это мистеру Старку. Бедняга и без того превратил разруливание последствий так называемой «Гражданской войны» в личную епитимью, хотя если он и был в чем виноват, то разве что в доверии не к тем людям! 

– Эй, домашнее насилие – это не выход, – пошутил Харли, когда стало очевидно, что сам по себе Купер не успокоится. – Опять же, душевная такая головомойка твоему старику явно не помешает. 

– Только приготовь речь заранее, – посоветовал Питер, с содроганием вспомнив, как давился словами, пытаясь объяснить застукавшей его в костюме Человека-Паука тете, почему он не может использовать внезапно свалившиеся на него силу и ловкость для чего-нибудь менее… супергеройского. – Если попрешь на голых эмоциях, твой отец тебя просто не услышит.

– Ха, если уж он мамины выволочки мимо ушей пропускает… Да и когда это еще будет!

– Ты же знаешь, мистер Старк из кожи вон лезет, чтобы вернуть их домой.

– Знаю, Пит, но ты сам слышал, что говорит ООН. Отцу и Лэнгу грозит как минимум несколько месяцев домашнего ареста плюс год испытательного срока, и это еще цветочки в сравнении с тем, что ждет Роджерса и Уилсона. Про Максимову я вообще молчу, – с унылым видом плюхнувшись на диван, Купер подгреб к себе с обеих сторон ворох антистрессовых подушек с принтами Мстителей первого состава. – Отец считает себя в долгу перед Капитаном еще со времен вторжения Читаури. Он никогда не согласится на сделку, если Роджерс не примет свою.

– А тот не примет, потому что считает себя правым, – подхватил Питер, мысленно возвращаясь к приснопамятным «агрессивным переговорам» в аэропорту Лейпцига. – До сих пор.

– Упертый мужик, – прокомментировал Харли, машинально поглаживая шуршащего мимо в извечных поисках пыли бота-уборщика.

– Ты себе даже представляешь! – хмыкнул Купер. – Хотя, должен признать, когда Мстители отсиживались у нас на ферме после Йоханнесбурга, Кэп показался мне довольно адекватным парнем. В смысле, упрямым как черт, местами высокомерным и немного ханжой, но вполне себе рассудительным и справедливым. И только слепой не заметил бы, как он заботится о мистере Старке, даже при том, что никто тогда толком не знал, откуда на самом деле взялся Альтрон, – Купер со вздохом покосился на висевший над электрокамином портрет Мстителей авторства Стива Роджерса. Картина была написана в стиле знаменитой серии антропоморфных собак Кассиуса Кулиджа, и лапа Кэпа-сенбернара по-свойски лежала на плече Железного Человека а-ля акита-ину. – Этот бардак с соглашениями. И Сибирь… Просто в голове не укладывается!

– Барнс! – многозначительно изрек Питер. 

Харли демонстративно закатил глаза.

– Ах-ах, наш однорукий сержант-сосулька с глазами раненого на вылет олененка и замашками терминатора, он же – ахиллесова пята Капитана Америки и личный триггер, ко всем чертям вырубающий его здравомыслие. Нет, я все понимаю, первая любовь, радуга, единороги…

– Подожди, – опешил Питер, – ты хочешь сказать, что Роджерс и Барнс были… эээ… любовниками во время войны?

– А, по-твоему, вся эта драма в духе Ахиллеса и Патрокла заварилась исключительно из большой и чистой братской любви? То есть я, может, и поверил бы, что они просто друзья, будь Кэп стопроцентным гетеро, но после того, как я дважды засек его глазеющим на задницу Тони, а один раз – вообще со стояком после их совместного спарринга… Ой, да ладно тебе, Пит, ну, включи ты уже свой гей-радар! И не говори мне, что у тебя его нет, потому что ваш броманс с Гэри Озборном и многолетний «фангерлинг» по Железному Человеку с потрохами сдают твой рейтинг по шкале Кинси. 

Застонав, Питер несколько раз побился затылком о спинку дивана. Буквально каждый второй из окружения мистера Старка при знакомстве с Харли начинал подозревать этих двоих в родстве, и, по правде говоря, в такие вот моменты Питера самого подмывало проверить по-тихому их ДНК. Оба гения были первостатейными язвами и говорили без обиняков, так что стоило им сцепиться языками, в шутку или всерьез, и на представление прибегала поглазеть половина базы. 

Впрочем, даже если у Харли напрочь отсутствовал фильтр между мозгом и ртом, это отнюдь не значило, что он был склонен привирать или преувеличивать. Железный Человек и Капитан Америка в ситуации рейтинга NC-17 – черт, от одной мысли об этом можно было спонтанно воспламениться! И по здравом размышлении, введение в уравнение «Гражданской войны» романтической переменной придавало всей этой неразберихе хоть какой-то смысл. 

Опять же, кто в трезвом уме мог предпочесть горячего-харизматичного-гениального-умеющего летать Тони Старка обросшему, как бомж, психованному убийце, пусть и с классной металлической рукой, было выше понимания Питера даже с поправкой на давнюю историю Роджерса и Барнса. Эх, если бы ему было лет на десять больше… Или, наоборот, меньше, потому что, положа руку на сердце, застав мистера Старка за очередной многочасовой попыткой найти утешение в бокале вина, а истину – в красно-белых кругах на капитанском щите, его хотелось без всяких там задних мыслей душевно так и абсолютно платонически стиснуть в объятиях. 

– Как думаете, – осторожно начал Питер, – между мистером Старком и Капитаном было…

– Горизонтальное танго? – поигрывая бровями, перебил его Харли. – Без понятия. Химия, выделяющая достаточно энергии, чтобы запитать Башню Старка без дугового реактора? О, да!

– До Альтрона точно ничего было, – покачал головой Купер, – а потом Старк ушел в отставку, не в состоянии работать с Максимовой. Вот честное слово, не знаю, чем Капитан думал, принимая эту ведьму в Мстители! Я имею в виду, она добровольно позволила ГИДРЕ ставить над ней эксперименты, изнасиловала мозги почти всей команде, попутно натравив Халка на многонаселенный город и напрочь спалив предохранители величайшему технологическому уму нашего времени…

– Минуточку, я слышал, мистер Старк с твоим отцом были единственными, до кого Максимова не добралась! – вмешался Питер

– Это в Африке. А в Соковии, когда Мстители брали базу Срайкера, она влезла Старку в голову и настолько растравила его страх перед неминуемым инопланетным вторжением, что он, ничтоже сумняшеся, пошел по стопам Щ.И.Т.а и ГИДРЫ, экспериментируя с неподвластной земной науке технологией. Результат: Халк нервно курит в сторонке! 

Питер и Харли дружно вытаращились на Купера, на некоторое время утратив дар речи, что для того и другого было, в общем-то, из ряда вон, однако прежде, чем хоть один из них собрал мозги в кучку и озвучил свой шок, уединение троицы было самым бесцеремонным образом нарушено. 

– Позволь-ка уточнить, – от опасно тихого голоса Доктора Стрэнджа, воздвигшегося в дверях в клубящемся подобно грозовой туче Плаще, подростков пробрало холодом аж до мозга костей. – Пока Старк без костюма и, самое главное, без всякого прикрытия потрошит лабораторию ГИДРЫ, Максимова насылает на него одно из своих видений, заставляющих людей теряться в их самых жутких кошмарах. Старк, будучи в своем репертуаре, никому ничего не говорит, а команда, сосредоточившись на раненом Бартоне, ничего не замечает, ведь Старк у нас с ПТСР на «ты» и умеет держать своих демонов в железном кулаке. Однако увиденное настолько обостряет его паранойю, что по возвращении домой он с головой бросается в создание планетарной системы обороны, используя при этом не только малоизученный иномирный артефакт, но и разработки «франкенштейнов» ГИДРЫ.

Темные глаза Стрэнджа впились в Купера, словно кинжалы, заставив Питера сочувственно поежиться и малодушно отступить на пару шагов в сторону. Что бы там ни читал Верховный Волшебник, желая убедиться в правдивости услышанного – мысли, эмоции или просто язык тела, – лучше было не рисковать, особенно в свете весьма непристойных образов, еще недавно бродивших у Питера в голове. 

– И как результат, – продолжал между тем Стрэндж, – мы имеем Альтрона, порождение магии Камня Разума и ненависти Алой Ведьмы! В то время как Старк со своим растерзанным походя ИскИном выступает в сем акте творения разве что в роли акушера, а если говорить обо всей этой неразберихе в целом, то и вовсе в качестве жертвы. Я вас правильно понял, мистер Бартон?

– Эээ, да?.. – пискнул Купер, глядя на мага словно кролик, встретивший на любимой лужайке пресловутого удава. 

– Идиот! – Плащ за спиной у Стрэнджа изобразил нечто, иначе как _«всплеснул руками»_ неописуемое. – За мной! – рыкнул волшебник и, от избытка чувств, видимо, забыв о привычке перемещаться по комплексу с помощью порталов, на своих двоих устремился в сторону научного крыла. 

Троица сплетников (чего уж там) виновато переглянулась и, пихаясь на ходу локтями, послушно потрусила следом. Информацией от первого лица их баловали редко, а предстоящий разговор обещал быть как минимум интересным. 

– Позволь спросить, Тони, – почти вкрадчиво начал Стрэндж, врываясь в мастерскую, где мистер Старк и полковник Роудс дорабатывали последнюю модель экзоскелета, – когда ты собирался рассказать нам, что твой доморощенный Скайнет получил магический апгрейд вовсе не из-за вашей с Бэннером халатности, а усилиями небезызвестной ведьмы, словно блендером взбившей в твоей голове кошмары, комплексы и амбиции?

– Никогда? – мистер Старк очень постарался ответить магу с привычным апломбом, но полупридушенный голос и отлившая от лица кровь выдали его, что называется, с потрохами. – Откуда такая инсайдерская информация, Стефан?

Стрэндж выразительно покосился на Купера, выглядевшего при этом так, словно он не прочь повторить «подвиг» Вижена и в буквальном смысле провалиться сквозь землю.

– Я прятался в сарае и вроде как подслушал ваш разговор с директором Фьюри, – с несчастным видом пояснил он. – В тот момент я, конечно, ничего толком не понял, но когда папа рассказал мне о способностях своей протеже, я довольно быстро сложил два и два. 

– Какие отвратительно умные дети пошли! – проворчал мистер Старк, глядя на Купера со смесью гордости и раздражения. – Думаю, мне стоит нанять твою мать в качестве личного ассистента. Свои мозги ты унаследовал явно не от отца, а мне срочно нужно заполнить эту позицию кем-то разумным, ответственным и, желательно, не склонным вытаскивать оружие из декольте и прочих интимных мест. Наташа мне скоро всех инвесторов распугает, а уж как при виде нее спадает с лица половина Совбеза ООН…

– О чем они говорят, Тони? – вмешался полковник Роудс, за двадцать с лишним лет, видимо, развивший избирательную глухоту к творческим попыткам своего друга соскочить с неприятной темы. – Ванда что, заставила тебя создать Альтрона?!

– Ну, «заставила» – это сильно сказано, – безнадежно вздохнул мистер Старк, осев в кресле с видом человека, до смерти уставшего грести против течения, – она просто позаботилась о том, чтобы мой страх перед неизбежным вторжением из космоса возобладал над здравым смыслом. Показала мне, что случится, если не рискну пойти ва-банк, взяв всю ответственность на себя, – он горько засмеялся, уставившись в пространство полубезумным взглядом. – Как результат, я вернулся домой и, недолго думая, поженил свой недоразвитый ИскИн с инопланетным артефактом, в процессе создав оружие массового уничтожения, в сравнении с которым работа моего отца над атомной бомбой – просто игра в песочнице.

– Показала? В смысле, наслала видение как на остальных в Африке? – мягко, словно разговаривая с ребенком или испуганным животным, спросил полковник Роудс. – И что ты увидел?

– Ничего такого, что и без нее регулярно не являлось бы мне в кошмарах! – голос мистера Старка внезапно утратил острый край, став почти безжизненным. – Инопланетное вторжение. Апокалипсис. Земля на грани уничтожения, Мстители мертвы. Все, кроме меня! Хотя нет, Роджерс еще цеплялся за жизнь, и, прежде чем испустить последний вздох, он обвинил меня в бездействии, сказал, что я мог предотвратить все это, но побоялся идти до конца. 

– Господи, Тони, почему ты нам не сказал? Мы думали у тебя ПТСР после полета в червоточину, боялись, что ты натворишь еще каких-нибудь глупостей, пытаясь в очередной раз примерить на себя роль Атласа. 

– Именно поэтому и не сказал! Да, у меня ПТСР, и да, каждую секунду каждого божьего дня я в том или ином виде работаю над созданием эффективной и абсолютно безопасной системы планетарной обороны. Я не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то саботировал ДЖОКАСТУ, и не хотел, чтобы вы пытались искать мне оправдания или жалели меня! – глаза мистера Старка, еще недавно тусклые и несфокусированные, внезапно приобрели лихорадочный одержимый блеск. Питеру даже померещилось на мгновение красное, почти потустороннее свечение в шоколадной глубине. – Это я создал программу, достаточно продвинутую, чтобы стать оболочкой инопланетного разума, но недостаточно зрелую, чтобы отличать добро от зла. Я спроектировал боеголовку, убившую родителей близнецов, и, в конечном счете, послужившую причиной, по которой Альтрон нацелился на Соковию. Я облажался с «Вероникой», и Халк чуть не сравнял с землей Йоханнесбург, не говоря уже о том, чего это стоило Брюсу. И что в итоге? Я так зациклился на страхе оказаться причиной еще одной катастрофы, что позволил Россу поймать меня со спущенными штанами. 

– Тони, ты сам-то себя слышишь? – полковник Роудс, все сильнее и сильнее бледневший с каждым словом этого прямо-таки фонтанирующего ненавистью к себе монолога, выглядел откровенно испуганным. – Это, мягко говоря, нездоровое мышление…

– И почти наверняка неестественное, – перебил его доктор Стрэндж, стремительным, почти неуловимым для человеческого глаза движением прижимая пальцы к виску мистера Старка. 

– Эй, руки прочь от моей головы! – отшатнулся тот, чуть не своротив в процессе тершегося рядом Дубину. – В ней и без тебя достаточно проводов перепаяли. 

– Так и я о том же! – несколько замысловатых пассов, и над головой гения проявилось нечто наподобие магической проекции головного мозга. - Твой разум поистине произведение искусства, Тони. Стандартный энцефалограф, вероятно, просто зависнет, расшифровывая твой ЭЭГ, – выражение искреннего восхищения на хронически высокомерной физиономии Стрэнджа выглядело… действительно _странно_. – И для меня, как нейрохирурга и волшебника, видеть его в таком состоянии все равно, что смотреть на Мону Лизу, разрисованную пошлыми граффити.

Стрэндж шевельнул пальцами, увеличивая размер и контрастность голограммы. Зрелище и впрямь было завораживающим, причем Питер достаточно разбирался в науке, чтобы понять: сравнивать мозг Тони Старка и среднестатистического талантливого инженера вроде Скотта Лэнга все равно, что поставить рядом спорткар и малолитражку. В конце концов, человека не на ровном месте назвали «ДаВинчи нашего времени»! 

И Стрэндж был совершенно прав: гнилостные багровые пятна, уродующие искрящуюся паутину нейронов и синапсов, не просто резали глаз, они вызывали непреодолимое желание найти виновника подобного кощунства и уронить на него груду автомобилей.

– Это то, о чем я думаю? – чужим голосом спросил мистер Старк.

– Долгосрочное и целенаправленное эмпатическое воздействие, – кивнул Стрэндж. – Не слишком агрессивное, но перманентно влияющее на все мыслительные процессы и меняющее эмоциональный фон большинства воспоминаний. Конкретные установки внушения без инвазивного вмешательства не определить, но общее намерение просматривается довольно четко: нагнетание чувства вины, – волшебник сделал несколько круговых движений рукой и вдруг дернул ею, как будто обрывая невидимую нить. – Работа, кстати, абсолютно дилетантская! Силищи немерено, а мастерства ноль.

Огоньки алой магии внутри мозговой проекции трепыхнулись, словно пламя свечи на ветру, и один за другим начали гаснуть. Мистер Старк со стоном схватился за голову, слепо повел рукой в неудачной попытке найти опору и, если бы не Питер с его сверхчеловеческой реакцией, бессознательной кучей оказался бы на полу. 

– Какого черта?! – у полковника Роудса был взгляд человека, готового схватиться за оружие, а Купер и Харли, кажется, раздумывали, не метнутся ли им к сейфу, где с недавних пор хранились пси-подавляющий ошейник, ингибитор сыворотки Эрскина и прибор для нейтрализации частиц Пима. 

– Не волнуйтесь, это просто шок, – отмахнулся Стрэндж, наблюдая с позабавленным видом, как Питер в свадебном стиле несет своего наставника к кушетке. – Он очнется через пару минут, максимум. Даже его супермозгу нужно время, чтобы справиться с перезагрузкой двух лет воспоминаний. 

Мистер Старк, и правда, пришел в себя довольно быстро, зато, едва открыв глаза, буквально позеленел и, зажав ладонью рот, бросился в ванную комнату. К счастью, звукоизоляция в мастерской могла выдержать все, что угодно: от ультразвуковой бомбы до ночного марафона AC/DC. 

– Вот же гадина! – скривился полковник Роудс, закончив многоэтажную и, судя по экспрессии, матерную конструкцию на каком-то арабском диалекте. – Не могу поверить, что работал с ней в одной команде! А ведь я сомневался поначалу, даже подумывал послать Капитана куда подальше, когда узнал, что он пригласил в Мстители бывшего агента ГИДРЫ. Но он все твердил о вторых шансах, предлагал заехать в Башню и поговорить с Вандой лично, прежде чем что-то решать. И я прогнулся, – Роудс вдруг снова изменился в лице, с силой хлопнув ладонью по столу. – Господи, она же несколько недель жила с Тони в одном доме! Если бы Роджерс только знал…

– Но он знал! – слова Купера были всего лишь шепотом, но почему-то звенели в ушах подобно крику. – Когда я понял, кто такая Алая Ведьма, и что она сделала с мистером Старком, я обо всем рассказал папе. Он устроил мне втык за подслушивание, но пообещал поговорить с Капитаном Роджерсом. А потом Максимову все-таки взяли в команду, и я решил…

… _Решил, что им наплевать_ , понял Питер. Вполне логичный вывод, в свете которого, кстати, финал схватки в Сибири больше не казался полным WTF. 

Задушенный раненый звук со стороны ванной заставил собственные кишки Питера скрутиться в узел. Мистер Старк, стоявший в дверях, практически цепляясь за косяк, выглядел так, словно сейчас снова хлопнется в обморок, и не то чтобы Питер его винил: в свете сказанного Купером события «Гражданской войны» были не просто непростительной, преступной близорукостью, они были… Черт, слова _«подлость»_ и _«предательство»_ даже не начинали описывать ситуацию! 

– Знали или нет, я сильно сомневаюсь, что решение о включении Максимовой в команду было принято в здравом уме и твердой памяти, – заметил Стрэндж, поманив к себе Роудса: – Как насчет небольшого _магосмотра_ , полковник? 

– Спасибо, что сначала спросили, доктор, – фыркнул тот, без возражений, впрочем, подставляя виски под изрезанные шрамами пальцы мага.

– Да, я так и думал, – кивнул Стрэндж пару секунд спустя. – Внушение поверхностное и не столь масштабное, как у Тони, но сроки и магическая подпись совпадают. Типичные чары доверия. Держу пари, если мы проверим мисс Романову, картина будет еще более удручающая. Не знаю, как насчет Уилсона, но у всех остальных Мстителей есть эти большие красные кнопки в головах, и маленькая ведьма не постеснялась нажать на каждую, чтобы добиться своего. 

– Подождите-подождите, – Харли, все это время пребывавший в нехарактерном для него состоянии «тише воды, ниже травы», буквально прыгнул вперед, напомнив Питеру мультяшного персонажа, у которого над головой зажглась большая лампочка. – Если Мстителям все это время промывали мозги, может, они и во время прошлогоднего конфликта не мыслили ясно? 

– Устами младенца, – буркнул мистер Старк, немного шаткой походкой возвращаясь на кушетку. – Эскалируя уже имевшие место эмоции, Ванда спровоцировала цепную реакцию. Она до такой степени усугубила мое чувство вины, что я взял всю ответственность за Альтрона на себя, тем самым заронив семя подсознательного недоверия к любым моим действиям. Оно, в свою очередь, стараниями Ванды превратилось в закономерно негативную реакцию, а уж если приплюсовать сюда идиосинкразию Роджерса к чужим приказам, то история с Соглашениями даже без вмешательства Земо ничем хорошим закончиться не могла, - сделав паузу, он с благодарностью принял из рук доктора Стрэнджа стакан скотча. - Забавно, но в Берлине минус на минус почти выдал плюс. Ради амнистии для своего ненаглядного киборга Роджерс готов был поступиться принципами и подписать проклятый документ. Но черт дернул меня упомянуть Ванду, и здравый смысл Кэпа мгновенно приказал долго жить. А потом Земо активировал Зимнего Солдата, и все окончательно полетело в тартарары, - мистер Старк приговорил бокал парой больших глотков и, тяжело поднявшись с кушетки, направился к мини-бару за следующей порцией. - ПЯТНИЦА, напомни мне связаться с Картерами насчет эксгумации тела тетушки Пегги. Как-то слишком подозрительно все совпало… О, и пригласи сюда Вижена и Романову. 

\- Будет сделано, босс, - мурлыкнула ИскИн.

\- Отлично! Проверим Наташали, и я свяжусь Т'Чаллой, назначу встречу на нейтральной территории. Не хотелось бы врываться в Ваканду с шашками наголо, - мистер Старк шутливо отсалютовал доктору Стрэнджу стаканом. – Как думаешь, сможешь забороть ведьму, не сравняв Багиралэнд с землей?

\- Зеркальное измерение, помнишь? – ухмыльнулся волшебник. – Плюс, сила Максимовой искусственная и происходит из Камня Разума. С помощью Вижена я, вероятно, смог бы полностью нейтрализовать ее способности, вернув магию обратно в артефакт. Это, кстати, в значительной степени решит последующие проблемы с содержанием Максимовой под стражей. Никакого ошейника, никакой Подводной тюрьмы. 

\- С этого дня ты официально мой любимый Мститель! 

Такой искренней и счастливой улыбки на лице мистера Старка Питер не видел… да, наверно, никогда. По крайней мере, вживую. На фото и видео доальтроновской эры, когда Мстители, воссоединившиеся после падения службы Щ.И.Т., почти год жили и сражались вместе, Тони Старк выглядел как человек, наконец-то нашедший свое место в мире. Жаль, долго это не продлилось! 

В итоге король Ваканды оказался кровно заинтересован в операции по устранению Алой Ведьмы. Чувство вины подтолкнуло его дать убежище Барнсу, несогласие с политикой, читай – произволом Росса – помочь Капитану Америке со штурмом Подводной тюрьмы, но чего он точно изначально не собирался делать, так это несколько месяцев укрывать у себя «банду международных преступников», компрометируя себя и свою страну. 

Увы, продуманный до мелочей план столкновения с реальностью, как водится, не выдержал, хотя впоследствии и выяснилось, что Дора Миладже просто недооценили инженерные таланты Скотта Лэнга, умудрившегося без их ведома создать в гостевых апартаментах свою собственную систему безопасности. Доктор Стрэндж и Вижен как раз заканчивали обезвреживать закованную в наручники и ошейник Максимову, когда в ее спальню, вооруженные чем под руку подвернулось, ворвались полуголые Мстители-изгои. Даже без своего снаряжения, конфискованного при аресте, по крайней мере двое из них оставались смертельно опасными, но как раз из этих соображений Человек-Паук и был допущен к миссии. Спеленатые паутиной по рукам и ногам, Роджерс с Бартоном могли разве что испепелять противников взглядами, тем самым обеспечив Питеру (и не только) момент эстетического любования богоподобным телом Капитана Америки в белых хлопковых боксерах. 

Последовавшая далее сцена была ожидаемой, но от этого не менее уродливой. Максимова проливала крокодиловые слезы, называла мистера Старка чудовищем и умоляла остановить его, Лэнг бормотал что-то о предательской старковской натуре, отец Купера клялся пустить бывшему товарищу по команде стрелу в глаз, а Роджерс разочарованно хмурился и патетически вопрошал: _«Тони, зачем?»_. 

К счастью, это был как раз тот случай, когда метафорическая смерть ведьмы означала конец ее чарам. Едва последний сгусток алой энергии перекочевал из тела Максимовой в Камень Разума, как четверо ее жертв обвисли в своих коконах, словно марионетки с обрезанными ниточками. 

Первым, само собой, в себя пришел Капитан Америка: сыворотка отрегулировала химию его мозга, нарушенную так называемой «перезагрузкой», в считанные секунды. Питер только-только начал снимать паутину, когда суперсолдат зашевелился и со стоном прижал освободившуюся руку к виску.

\- Почему я чувствую себя словно с похмелья?

\- Не знал, что ты еще помнишь каково это, Роджерс, - тон мистера Старка напоминал китайский «шар в шаре»: на поверхности традиционный задиристый стеб, под ним уязвимо-оборонительные нотки, и совсем уж глубоко – осторожная, хрупкая надежда.

\- Тони? – судя по граничившей со страхом растерянности в глазах Капитана, он все еще был серьезно дезориентирован после столь резкой отмены ментального контроля, влиявшего на его суждения более двух лет. – Что случилось?

\- Алая Ведьма случилась! 

Полковник Роудс, однозначно не намеренный списывать все грехи Роджерса на телепатические манипуляции, не церемонился в выражениях, описывая, какую змею тот пригрел у себя на груди в результате своего черно-белого взгляда на мир, и сколько дров наломал, позволив манипулятору Фьюри настроить себя против товарища по команде посредством приснопамятного фальшивого отчета Романовой _«Железный Человек – да, Тони Старк – не рекомендуется»_. События в Сибири также не остались без внимания, и к тому времени, когда Роудс закончил свою филиппику, у бедного капитана было лицо человека, горящего заживо. А потом взгляд Роджерса упал на Максимову…

Что ж, как Черная Вдова отметила впоследствии, она лишь раз видела в глазах Капитана Америки такую лютую ненависть: когда тот впечатал кулак в экран с изображением Арнима Золы в секретном бункере ГИДРЫ.

Мысленно взяв с полочки пирожок, Питер отправил Куперу и Харли заранее записанное сообщение: первый этап миссии увенчался полным и безоговорочным успехом!

Увы, как юные заговорщики очень быстро убедились на горьком опыте, абсолютные и незамедлительные хэппи-энды случались только в диснеевских фильмах. Это лишь в сказках благородный рыцарь, натворивший дел под чарами злой ведьмы, с фанфарами возвращается домой, женится на все простившей ему прекрасной принцессе и становится всенародно любимым королем. В реальной жизни полная амнистия бывших Мстителей потребовала месяцев переговоров и политических маневров, десятка пресс-конференций и интервью, множества бессонных ночей, литров кофе пополам с алкоголем и действительно ужасающего количества убитых нервных клеток – в основном все того же мистера Старка. И даже когда Мстители-беглецы были реабилитированы и благополучно вернулись в США, оказалось, что шрамы, оставленные действиями Максимовой, словно по волшебству не исцелятся, а разбитое доверие само по себе из осколков не соберется. 

Прошло, наверно, с полгода, прежде чем мистер Старк перестал избегать командных ужинов и чуть заметно вздрагивать, завидев в руках Капитана Америки заново окрашенный звездно-полосатый щит. Еще столько же у него, в конечном счете, ушло, чтобы научиться работать с бывшим Зимним солдатом, не давясь смесью вины, гнева и, как Питер сильно подозревал, старой доброй ревности. А ведь были еще отец Купера, после повторного промывания мозгов схлопотавший на этот счет полноценную фобию, загибавшиеся в муках совести Роджерс и Уилсон, по-прежнему злющая, как оса, Хоуп Ван Дайн, окончательно разочаровавшийся в любви Вижен и страдавший психосоматическими болями в спине полковник Роудс. Не говоря уже про многострадального Баки Барнса, усилиями Стрэнджа избавившегося от кодирования и амнезии, но не от ПТСР и комплекса вины размером с Манхэттен. 

Хорошо хоть их «большая и чистая любовь» с Капитаном оказалось действительно братской и исключительно платонической. На самом деле, после завершения Барнсом реабилитации у него даже стало вырисовываться что-то с Наташей Романовой. Но вот проблема: мистер Старк, обнаружив, что Джеймс «Святой Грааль» Барнс ему отнюдь не соперник, ничего по этому поводу не предпринял, а ожидать первого шага от погрязшего в чувстве вины и, очевидно, полностью безнадежного в делах сердечных Роджерса можно было… Ну, в лучшем случае до очередного локального апокалипсиса.

Питера, недавно дошедшего с Гвен до четвертой базы и желавшего разделить свое счастье с окружающими, столь откровенное нежелание этих двоих замечать очевидное категорически не устраивало. Харли с Купером Питера в его своднических настроениях всячески поддерживали, однако с жизнеспособным планом у троицы свах-шипперов упорно не складывалось, поскольку намеков со-лидеры Мстителей не понимали в принципе и, даже хуже, в периодических приступах благородной жертвенности пытались устроить личную жизнь друг друга с мисс Поттс и агентом Картер. 

В конце концов, Питер начал склоняться к мысли, что без крайних мер в их ситуации просто не обойтись! Жаль, запереть где-нибудь упрямую парочку был не вариант: с анамнезом мистера Старка это вполне могло закончиться панической атакой или вообще сердечным приступом. Для операции «Необитаемый остров» троице банально не хватало ресурсов. Афродизиаки и прочие затуманивающие разум средства в свете недавних событий даже не рассматривались. Парни уже подумывали сдаться, когда у них объявился совершенно неожиданный (хотя это как посмотреть) союзник, снова протянувший им руку или, вернее, _Плащ_ помощи. 

Приглашение посетить Санктум Санкторум застало Мстителей врасплох. Мистер Старк едва ли не с первой встречи пытался раскрутить доктора Стрэнджа на экскурсию по святая святых земных магов, но тот каждый раз находил весьма творческие, но правдоподобные отговорки. Однако, в свете новых разведданных о Таносе и Камнях Бесконечности, команда согласилась на визит без второй мысли, решив, что здравый смысл Верховного Волшебника, наконец, возобладал над его соперничающей разве что с эго вредностью. 

У Питера, разумеется, напросившегося в эту поездку, используя свой официальный статус Мстителя-резервиста, было много чего сказать о Санктум Санкторуме, но, в общем и целом, все это сводилось к емкому _«полный вынос мозга»!_ Даже невозмутимая Романова выглядела впечатленной, а уж мистер Старк и вовсе напоминал ребенка в магазине игрушек. В своих отношениях с магией изобретатель-футурист неизменно придерживался третьего закона Кларка, и, наблюдая, как он с вдохновенным выражением на лице бродит по хранилищу артефактов, Питер даже не сомневался, что в скором времени мир ждет очередное гениальное открытие, способное изменить половину современных представлений о науке. 

Питер и сам был готов пищать от восторга при виде некоторых техномагических девайсов. Он как раз изучал книгу с движущимися, словно в «Гарри Поттере», иллюстрациями, когда Плащ Стрэнджа сделал свой ход. По правде говоря, после двух лет супергеройства Питер полагал, что у него достаточно крепкие нервы, чтобы не пугаться банального _«Бу»_ из-за угла, но одно дело, когда это делает внезапно нагрянувший в гости Харли, и совсем другое – антропоморфная красная простыня, падающая на тебя из-под потолка в духе советских детских страшилок из репертуара Черной Вдовы. 

Да, Питер испугался! Да, он отшатнулся назад, неуклюже задев локтем ближайший стеллаж. Да, повинуясь законам физики, стоявший на краю полки стеклянный артефакт упал на пол и разлетелся вдребезги. Другой вопрос, что обычные законы физики в Санктум Санкторум не действовали, да и какая-никакая «защита от детей и дураков» тоже присутствовала. По логике вещей, мягко светящаяся статуэтка, изображавшая слившуюся в пароксизме страсти влюбленную пару, не должна была упасть с полки и, уж тем более, никак не могла разбиться. И все же Питер нашел себя стоящим над грудой осколков, наблюдая в панике, как вырвавшийся из нее светящийся шар разделяется на две части, которые в свою очередь, пометавшись по залу чокнутыми шутихами, взрываются аккурат над головами мистера Старка и Капитана. 

Случившееся дальше оказалось еще более шокирующим, если не сказать эпатажным. Попавшие под влияние неизвестной магии Мстители не упали замертво, не провалились в астрал и не попытались атаковать товарищей по команде. Пару секунд ничего не происходило, а потом мистер Старк просто запрыгнул на Роджерса, повиснув на мощном теле суперсолдата, словно коала на дереве, и жадно впился ему в губы в поистине высасывающем душу поцелуе. Капитан Америка, впрочем, и не думал возражать, облапив казавшегося почти хрупким на его фоне Железного Человека обеими руками и целуя в ответ с не меньшей страстью.

Когда подобравшие челюсти с пола Мстители во главе с бормочущим извинения Питером потребовали у Стрэнджа объяснений этого безобразия, Верховный Волшебник выглядел подозрительно безмятежным. Задним числом им следовало бы понять, что это невинность кошки, слопавшей канарейку, но в тот момент все были слишком озабочены происходящим, не зная что лучше: засунуть парочку в холодный душ или устроить им когнитивную рекалибровку по методу Романовой. 

Оказалось, они имеют дело с классической одержимостью. По словам Стрэнджа, разбитый артефакт был узилищем для двух влюбленных душ, которые в свое время настолько помешались на идее быть одним целым во всех смыслах этого слова, что решили отказаться от своих физических оболочек и, слившись воедино, стать чистой энергией. К сожалению, после двух-трех веков существования в форме призраков, парочка заскучала по радостям плоти и начала с завидной регулярностью угонять чужие тела, чтобы всласть покувыркаться в постели. В конце концов, одному из предшественников Стрэнджа это надоело, и он отловил так называемых инкубов, заточив их внутри специально зачарованной для этого дела статуэтки – для перевоспитания.

– Ну, очевидно, факир был пьян и фокус не удался, – фыркнул Ястребиный Глаз, с раздражением глядя на обжимающихся товарищей по команде. – И какого черта им приспичило вселиться именно в Старка и Кэпа? Это же рецепт катастрофы!

– Даже не знаю, может, это потому, что избранные ими сосуды всегда были теми, кого принято называть родственными душами? – возвел очи горе Стрэндж. – Или, может, это из-за того, что они оба мужчины? Тот, что в Старке, кстати, кузнец-волшебник, а Роджерсу достался паладин-богатырь. Неудивительно, что они вот-вот начнут рвать друг на друге одежду. Не будь я атеистом, сказал бы, что это союз, заключенный на небесах.

Судя по взглядам разной степени свирепости, которыми одарили Верховного Волшебника Мстители, подставу здесь чуял не только Питер. 

– Если ты немедленно не вытащишь этих духов, или кто они там, из наших друзей, я придушу тебя твоей же собственной накидкой, Богом клянусь! – рявкнул Барнс, в этот момент, как никогда ранее, напоминая Зимнего солдата из архивов ГИДРЫ. 

– А вот с этим могут быть проблемы, – невозмутимо ответил Стрэндж, уделив угрозе бывшего убийцы не больше внимания, чем, скажем, звенящему над ухом комару. – Наши незваные гости уйдут по-хорошему, как только получат то, ради чего они, собственно, и запрыгнули в физические тела. Однако, в соответствии с хрониками, любые попытки изгнать этих сексоголиков прежде, чем они наиграются, обычно наталкиваются на отчаянное сопротивление, а это, поверьте мне, не то испытание, которому вы хотели бы подвергать Тони. Я имею в виду, жуткие истории об экзорцизмах не на ровном месте возникли! Роджерс, вероятно, отделается носовым кровотечением и мигренью, а вот человек с больным сердцем может и не пережить процедуру.

– И что же, нам теперь потворствовать изнасилованию?! – взбеленился полковник Роудс. – Даже если ты, я и весь Интернет знает, что эти тормозы без ума друг от друга, какое право мы имеем отнимать у них выбор?!

– А вот этот как раз не обязательно. Я могу создать узконаправленное оглушающее заклятье. У Старка и Роджерса будет несколько минут, чтобы принять решение. 

Барнс и Роудс обреченно переглянулись.

– Колдуй, – сквозь зубы процедил полковник.

Стрэндж, эффектно размяв пальцы, бросил заклинание… И ничего не случилось! Прошло пять секунд, десять, а мистер Старк с Капитаном все так же плотоядно целовались, лапая друг друга под одеждой. 

Одержимость в сторону, выглядело это адски горячо! Будь на месте Питера Харли, он наверняка уже сделал бы пару фоток для личной коллекции. 

– И что? – первым не выдержал Ястребиный Глаз. – Сработало или нет? Какого Локи недобитого они продолжают сосаться?!

– Такого, что дорвались, – пожал плечами Стрэндж. – Сомневаюсь, что они сейчас новое нашествие Читаури заметят, не то что внезапное отсутствие в головах посторонних.

– Стиви? – Барнс деликатно постучал Роджерса по плечу металлическим пальцем и, когда это не сработало, отвесил обоим товарищам по команде весьма ощутимые оплеухи. – Эй, герои-любовники, охолоньте, здесь, между прочим, дети!

Питер как раз собирался возмутиться, напомнив, что он почти совершеннолетний, когда милующиеся Мстители осознали, наконец, на каком они свете и буквально отпрыгнули друг от друга, словно пара кошек, на которых плеснули ведро холодной воды. 

– Что это сейчас было?! – мистер Старк неприлично медленно облизал губы, а Роджерс, и без того похожий на оленя в свете фар, практически сравнялся цветом лица с костюмом Железного Человека. 

Питер с трудом удержался от фэйспалма. Мужику за тридцать, а до сих пор краснеет, как девица на выданье! Как сказала бы Гвен: чистый флафф. 

Доктор Стрэндж по-медицински лаконично и сдержанно объяснил ситуацию, и вот тут-то у Питера резко поубавилось умиления. По выражению лица Роджерса было до боли очевидно, что он сейчас снова ляпнет что-нибудь эдакое, мистер Старк, всегда принимающий слова Капитана слишком близко к сердцу, ожидаемо огрызнется в ответ, они в очередной раз сцепятся, и, учитывая полный FUBAR ситуации, им всем еще очень повезет, если дело закончится второй _«Гражданской войной»_!

К счастью, Железный Человек был из тех людей, кто не просто любят оставлять за собой последнее слово, но и всегда ходят первыми. 

– Вот что за взгляд, а? – мистер Старк демонстративно закатил глаза, но его голосу не хватало сарказма, а языку тела – привычной ершистой уверенности. – Такое ощущение, будто тебе приказали без анестезии воткнуть мне в грудь новый дуговой реактор! 

– Тони, – у Роджерса был взгляд человека, ступающего босиком по стеклу, – ты не понимаешь…

– Да все я прекрасно понимаю! – окончательно перешел на повышенные тона мистер Старк. – Ты опять что-то вбил себе в голову, и сейчас проще планету с оси сдвинуть, чем заставить тебя взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. Кто, интересно, дал тебе право все решать за меня? Какого черта ты думаешь, будто лучше меня знаешь, что у меня на сердце? Вот хоть бы раз, один единственный раз спросил для разнообразия, что _я_ чувствую, и чего _я_ хочу!

– Ну так скажи! – заорал в ответ Роджерс. – Скажи это, наконец, вместо того, чтобы прикрываться колкостями и пофигизмом, выпячивая всем в лицо маску «гения-миллиардера-плейбоя-филантропа». Тогда, в Штутгарте, я так надеялся… Мффф… 

На сей раз обошлось без прыжка, хотя, надо признать, рот Роджерсу мистер Старк заткнул весьма эффективно. Питер аж впечатлился: Гвен, частенько прерывавшей его болтовню поцелуем, было еще расти и расти!

– Они же не… – с содроганием начал полковник Роудс.

– Нет, их «пассажиры» по-прежнему в отключке, – открыв портал в гедонистического вида спальню с предусмотрительно расправленной огромной кроватью, Стрэндж плавным движением руки отлевитировал влюбленных голубков по месту назначения. – Итак, кто-нибудь желает продолжить экскурсию? – подмигнул он остальным Мстителям. – Если нет, предлагаю вам вернуться на базу. Наши бесстрашные лидеры задержаться здесь на пару суток, не меньше. 

Они задержались на три, а по возращении, в срочном порядке сдав дела полковнику Роудсу и мисс Поттс, улетели в Малибу на «медовый месяц». Жаль только, насладиться своим отпуском по полной программе у парочки так и не вышло: две недели спустя на Землю с просьбой о помощи нагрянули Тор, Локи и, вот сюрприз, доктор Бэннер. 

Но это уже совсем другая история…

THE END


End file.
